Years Past
by Death Cab 4 Cutie
Summary: It's been 3yrs. since Zim landed on Earth & his plans for world domination aren't getting any better. Slowly, he starts to realize that ruling the world isn't the most important thing. Love is. The story barely started so give it time. Might be a lemon...


Gaz's P.O.V.

I sat on the brick wall that stood in front of my dang ol' house, awaiting my assigned bus to arrive and whist me off to my crummy skool. I kicked my feet mindlessly in the air in a futile attempt to calm my anxiousness, boredom swept over my face as it usually did.

I grunted as I glanced down at my watch. '_Ten minutes late! I'm gonna kill that damn buss driver, this... I swear!_' I thought to myself.

I had had a rather tough morning today. Dib took an eternity and a half in the bathroom. '_No matter how much time you stand in front of the mirror, your head isn't gonna get any smaller, Dib! Nor will you get any better looking!_' I guess it's because of that strange, strange hair style of his. '_So pointy!_'

I got snapped out of my musing by the sound of screeching, rusty, old doors opening before me. I looked up to see the bus waiting for me to enter its mouth. I jumped off of the wall and entered the bus, dragging my feet along the way.

"Wait Up! Gaz, tell them to wait for me!" Dib called from the front door.

I was already inside the bus when I turned around to see my annoying sibling. "Go... " I muttered to the bus driver with out looking at his direction, I kept my eyes fixed upon my feet.

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" he asked me with a hint of sympathy.

"I said… GO!" I yelled at him.

"O-Okay!" the sweaty old pig screeched as he stepped on the gas peddle and we headed off towards school, leaving behind a trail of flames.

I took a seat on the bus and looked out the window, Dib was running after us. Then, he stopped and collapsed onto the pavement, clutching at his shirt and gasping for air.

A pack of wild dogs crept out from the bushes and approached the cursed boy, sniffing him. All I could think was: '_I hope he gets raped to death! I hope he gets raped to death!_'

Sure enough, the dogs started humping Dib as he screamed in sheer terror.

I chuckled mentally.

Zim's P.O.V.

"Dib! Why are you late!" the human educator yelled at the Dib human.

"S-Sorry, Ms. Bitters, but the bus drove right past me and - and - and - "

"JUST SIT DOWN YOU IMBECILE!" the insane woman screeched.

The Dib human scurried off to his seat.

"He-he-he..." I chuckled darkly as the Dib human walked past me.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and moaned in utter agony.

"Educator, I shall now utilize your inferior human waste basket!" I announced as I exited the room.

"WHAAAAT? Ms. Bitters! You're just gonna let him walk out like that?" the Dib-stink wined like a female worm human.

"Be quiet, Dib!" there goes that insane woman again.

I stalked over to their waste basket room, opening the door cautiously, checking to make sure no _humans _inhabited the area. **CLEAR!**

I walked over to the reflection plate, looking at myself…

I had grown quite a bit. About one foot and a half to be exact. Five feet on the dot. I am now fourteen. My wig is a jet black color and my contacts are sky blue. My skin is a green color and it's a mystery why the stupid humans haven't caught on yet. Now, I'm not a body builder, but I'm lean and well chiseled. I wore my red Irken shirt and a pair of tight, black, leathery skinny jeans with my long, black boots.

I gingerly placed my fingertips on the fogged up reflection plate the humans referred to as '_mirrors' _. I sighed and placed my forehead against the cool, cool glass. '_What have I become?_' I have been on this retched planet since I was eleven, and yet, here I am… three years later. Dib no longer shows the same interest in me as he once did, and that used to bring me such pleasure. Sure, he still tries to reveal my secret to the world, but he isn't as enthusiastic as he used to be… nor does he try as hard.

Dib's P.O.V.

I looked at Zim's empty seat. Then out the window. My dull reflection starred back at me.

Graduating middle school, I thought I would rid myself of the she devil, Ms. Bitters. But alas, she seems to have it out for me and managed to follow me to high school. '_What is she? A hundred? WHEN WILL SHE DIE?_'

My reflection turned somewhat flustered, my eyebrows were now furrowed. '_Relax, Dib._'

My features once again became loose, and I examined myself…

My hair was silky black and spiky. My chocolate brown eyes seemed somewhat empty and hopeless. My huge glasses covered most of my face. I wore my favorite blue shirt and my black coat. Complete with my black skinny jeans and boots.

Gaz's P.O.V.

I walked towards the restroom through the empty hallways.

As I rounded one last corner... I almost bumped into Zim.

Zim's P.O.V.

I felt my squeedly-spooch beat increase. The Gaz human stood before me in all her beauty…

Her purple hair was cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and took on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Her pale skin and porcelain complexion looked ravishing. Her eyes had opened up during the past few years, and have revealed themselves to be an amber color that occasionally switched to a light blue. Impossible you say? Not for Gaz, it ain't! She , TOO, had grown and was now four feet something and reached around my shoulders. She wore a short, black dress with some purple, striped leggings, along with some striped sleeves. Her famous skull medallion hung around her neck.

"Watch were your going, you fool!" she growled.

"How dare the Earth female speak to Zim like that?" I exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Okay… first of all: I'M RIGHT HERE! Second on all: STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON!" she said, brushing right past me.

"Why you - " I shook my fist - as if I were an angry old man demanding the skater kids from down the block to '_Get Of My Lawn!'_ - at her decreasing form.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever!" she said over her shoulder.

Once I saw she was out of sight, a smile slipped onto my lips as I happily walked back to class.

I admit, I do have a crush on Gaz, but I doubt that the feeling is mutual. Besides, I have this image I have to keep up.

Gaz's P.O.V.

I ran to the restroom as soon as I knew Zim could no longer see me.

I have carried on too long with this damn crush of mine's. I know it is love, but I just can't push myself to tell him.

_**Oh Dear God!**_

(A/N: Don't worry, this will be an M rated Fic., but I'm tired of typing so you're gonna have to wait 'till the next update. Please review so that I may know if you guys truly enjoyed it and I will continue with it. But first thing's first, I had to make the characters a bit older 'cause I would be truly uncomfortable writing a FanFic. with eleven-year-olds doing lemony things. Also, I know they might seem O.O.C., but that's their inner thoughts. Sure they might seem tough on the exterior, but in the inside…who knows, right? They also grew up and you can't expect somebody not to change during a period of time. People do change. PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
